1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a crane and is more particularly concerned with a crane which is rotatable about a vertical axis and is remotely controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, cranes have been extensively used for loading articles such as logs onto conveyors. Such cranes have also employed hydraulic systems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,736 granted to Iradj Tarrassoli illustrates this type of crane. The applicant is also aware of the prior art cited against the above patent. Prior art cranes or booms are not well balanced and have bending stresses in some of their parts.